


Life Raft

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Banter, Cuddle, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot, hug, just fun, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: A playful night after a stressful interview.





	Life Raft

All Might had a very active television appearance; what was supposed to be a small guest shot during a little cooking segment felt a questioning version of a firing range when the hostess asked him if he believed in having an ‘emotional life raft’ is what he understood. Some book was popular at the moment of having proper emotional support in your life. While it was true that he believed in teamwork and had his share of heart ache he did not mean to answer ‘yes, she’s great’ so quickly when they asked if he had one. After a careful tiptoeing for the rest of the segment All Might manage to playful dodge confirming who ‘she’ was but he more hoped that she was not watching for once.

All Might tried to slip back into the apartment. “Hey Bunny, welcome home,” a more perky voice than usually called out from the kitchen.

‘She saw,’ All Might thought as he sighed. “Hi Sweetie,” he almost sighed as though he resigned himself to something. He slipped his cape off. As he slid his belt off; a pair of arms wrapped around his waist just before she pressed against his back. He smirked as his hand touched her arm.

“You sound tired,” Grizel said as she tightened her grip.

“Yeah..” he began. The instant it left his mouth his feet left the ground. Grizel picked him up and swung him bounced him a little in place. When he started laughing she put him down but still held on to his waist. “Sorry I’m late. It was harder than normal to get away this time,” he said as he tried to glance over his shoulder.

“I imagine so, after you gave them that tidbit,” Grizel replied with a smirk.

‘Of course she watched,’ All Might thought as he smacked his face. “I didn’t mean to,” he began to explain when he heard a click and something that sounded like a fast gas leak. He looked down to see Grizel had taken a step back, was holding a thin rope, and an innertube had inflated around his waist. He looked at Grizel.

She smiled. “Vampi’s going to be mad you didn’t say ‘they’re’,” was the only thing she said with lips that showed her playful side.

All Might snorted before laughing so hard he leaned over on his knees. He felt his eyes try to wet as he continued to snicker for a moment. “She’s not my stress buster,” he began. He grabbed the rope quickly and tied it around Grizel’s arm. “My strong base in a storm,” he continued as his arm wrapped around her waist. “Or my silver lining,” he teased into her ear as he pulled her so tight into his embrace the innertube squeaked. He kissed her ear as she blushed slightly. He continued nuzzling into her neck for a moment before making small noises that caused her laugh. When she finally laughed so hard she called his name he kissed her cheek.

All Might rested on her shoulder as they calmed down, keeping her close. “Hey,” he began again. Grizel’s face turned slightly. He rubbed her arm with the rope. “Hold onto that tight. I don’t want to drift far from you,” he requested as his arm tightened around her waist.

Grizel moved her hand with the rope close to him to brush his face, wrapping it around her, and his hand followed suit. She wove her other fingers in-between his. “Of course,” she responded before kissing his cheek.

All Might enjoyed the sensation and her being this close for a little while before continuing the game. “We really need to find one big enough for you too,” he bantered as he motioned for her to sit on the innertube.

“I was shocked to find your waist size so fast! They really do sell a lot of All Might merchandise in funny sizes,” Grizel rebutted. The pair laughed as they settled in for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you all like the artwork included when I draw them?


End file.
